I'm Not Numb
by WolfyLu-ChanChan
Summary: The child has been missing for three years and has now been found but he will never be the same-not ever. no pairing yet. Sequel-maybe. OOC and some angst.


**I'm not Numb.

* * *

**

****

Nameless

**Cold**

**Not Heartless**

**Shameless**

**Speechless**

**Painless**

* * *

**Nameless**

I walked through the forest. Never stopping. My dirty blond hair sticking to my pale forehead. It had been awhile since I had been in the sunlight. My name has been forgotten and is unimportant in my mind. My past has been blackened just as the forest around me. For a few years now, I have stayed nameless. Until I heard a whisper from the trees as the wind passed by_. Naruto_. They seemed to tell me with their last breath as the flames began. I ran to my burrow. As fast as my long legs could go, I tried to out run the flames that seemed to be after me. Seeing the dark hole, I jumped into my sanctuary then fell into a restless state. Hoping that I dreamed it all and the footsteps did not belong to an enemy.

Arms swooped around me and carried me off. The last words I heard were '_Mission Complete'_ before a hand stroke my head-knocking me to a dreamland.

____

I did not open my eyes. I had been awake for hours and I listened to their voices.

"Get me all of the files in regards to the boy."

I am certain that is a female. A professional but will allow her emotions to get the best of her if strongly driven.

"That would be totally useless! We Haven't did a physical in three years! Look at him-He's changed so much!"

He was male. A loud-mouth I suppose with an outgoing personality but stubborn and an idiot though may have he's moment every blue moon.

"Cease your talking. Just heal him of all his wounds...I'll do the paperwork. The ones outside are becoming a riot of some kind. More or less verbally."

An old man. Maybe one who has lived over his limit. Wise to an extent but will probably be fooled once and a while.

"He's going to wake up. We should leave-all wounds have healed. Close the door and leave food-raw meat and fruit-also leave a mirror and soap so he may wash himself. He is tried and he may not wish to see us-from what I can tell he has survived on the spirits instinct. Now let no one in this room-arrive back here in thirty minutes"

After I sensed their presence gone, I opened my eyes and stared at the identical twin trapped in the glass.

I saw pale skin, tan full lips, violet eyes, golden hair, and a narrow face.

_Naruto_. The trees-I recall- had a femine voice that sounded just like the medic. I had been kidnapped and I was no longer **Nameless**.

* * *

**Cold**

I washed my hair with the soap and water left for me. I did not eat their food. There were spear chothes in the chair beside me. I dressed in the faded black clad outfit. My hair was long-past my shoulders-so it toke awhile to dry. As I sat in the chair, I watched as one man, one woman, one old man, two teenagers and an younger man walked in.

The man was the first to speak.

"Where the hell have you been! Tsunade almost had to mark you a missing nin! You've gone for three years!"

The man was breathing hard after his rant and I felt oddly amused. I assumed he was the predictable one because out of all-his capanions did not look surprised.

Woman second.

"We have been searching for you. As Jaraiya has said-you have been absent for three years since I assigned you to a solo mission. The mission a success but you did not return."

Old man third

"Child, I have also looked and asked for you but no one has seen you-from your appearance I can see why. You have lived in the forest for three years since the age of ten."

Teen-aged boy forth.

"Idiot. Forgot how to get home? Can't do anything right, huh?"

Teen-aged girl fifth.

"Baka. What Sasuke-Kun said."

And last the young man.

"Have you had a nice vacation? Because not all ninjas can unless they abandon a village for three years, right?"

I did not like them. So I did what my instincts told me to do-I became **Cold**.

* * *

**Not Heartless**

They ranted on for about five-to-twelve minutes straight and I spoke no word. It was the woman-Tsunade-who noticed my silence.

"Why are you not talking, child?"

I was starting to like this female. I felt no ill feelings from her but I spoke not.

"Yeah, gaki. What's with you?"

"What's not wrong with the baka?"

"Che, Nothings wrong with him besides his brain function."

I dislike those two.

"Maybe he should leave for an other three years?"

I hate those three.

"Enough. He will speak when ready. Leave the child alone-we have not heard his side of his story."

I smiled-something that felt weird to me. I liked the old man and he was understanding. He smiled back. I will be cold to them but I was **Not Heartless**.

* * *

**Shameless**

They had not leave yet stared at me like I was not what they expected. The one-Sasuke- kept glancing at me and was thinking hard. Finally his eyes landed on my claws. They were the color of dried animal blood. He gaped at me. They all did. They thought I had killed a human. I shook my head to vanquish all of their thoughts. I did not care of what they think of me for I am **Shameless**.

* * *

**Speachless**

The old man asked me a question.

"Are you now a mute,child?"

I nodded-surprising them all. Was it not obvious? Gaping yet again they thought of what usually happened in a forest. They discussed it aloud. Murders were what they were talking of now as well as rapes, muggings, adultrey, and sins. I had seen them all and they disugsted me. As they said this, I pionted to my eyes and nodded. They were **Speachless**

**Painless**

"Are you alright,child? You have yet to touch your food."

The old man observerd. I wrote that I did not trust them and he approved.

"That some-what makes me sad of what you have went through. I wish we could had found you sooner, child."

I smiled once more as I realized that he may be old but he was yet to become** Painless**.

* * *

Done!

Review Please! Seguel is coming soon!

Ja ne Usagis


End file.
